


Ungrateful

by Thefallen1986



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Character Death, Transformation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Sayaka finds out that Kyosuke is ungrateful for all she has done for him, she takes it very well...Alt Timeline prior too series.
Kudos: 4





	Ungrateful

“What do you mean ‘neat’ Kyosuke? I used my wish too fix your arms” Sayaka was fuming she could’ve sworn this would’ve kept Kyosuke away from Hitomi, telling him about Kyubey’s wish she made for him, but no all he could say was neat “Yes Sayaka its neat you used your wish for my arms, what do you want from me? Hitomi has confessed too me and I’m going out with her, you never did anything for me when I was in hospital” Kyosuke turned and walked away from Sayaka who was furious transformed “I VISITED YOU EVERYDAY YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!” she bellowed attacking Kyosuke in a fit off rage, she realised too late her temper had gotten the better off herself, and Kyosuke was dead, the grief was felt around town, as the poor girl became yet another witch in Kyubey’s game. 

Seeing her friend turn into a witch Madoka called in Mami and both girls went into her labyrinth, finally approaching the mermaid in the centre off the maze, Oktavia Von Seckendorff.

The battle raged for several hours, soon Madoka fell down hard, her body speared on a Pillar transforming back as she did so, while Mami’s severed arm fell, Mami losing sight off it as she tried with all her might too get her power for her Trio Finale, finally firing her Trio Finale Mami had killed the witch form off Sayaka, tears flowing from her eyes as she saw her friend fall too the ground in a mess off flesh.

Mami looked around the battlefeild, she saw her severed arm, the dead body off Sayaka’s witch form, Madoka’s speared corpse and a weird girl in black, tut, she could have sworn she hear her say “Once again Sayaka’s screwed up” before disappearing through a strange portal.

Waking up in her bed Homura set too work on fixing her eye sight, sighing she had a quick rant “Once again Sayaka has screwed everything up, why don’t I just kill her in the next cycle? I have too save Madoka no matter the cost” 

END

Who else wanted too see Kyosuke get his comeuppance? Yeah he had no reason too fall for Sayaka for fixing his arm, but she did visit him everyday and he didn’t even bother to tell her he got out, that aways pissed me off on how ungrateful for the non magical things she did for him so here’s revenge.


End file.
